MI HIJA, MI VIDA
by Pipe
Summary: Presente de Natal da Dark Faye... Um momento muito especial na vida de Shura e Sukhi... filhota no. 03, daqui pra frente eh seu desafio dar continuidade a historia...


**MI HIJA, MI VIDA**

**_Este é o presente de Natal da Dark Faye. Eu pensei em dar outra coisa mirabolante, mas é sempre melhor ir pelo caminho da simplicidade, afinal, eu tenho que agradar a ela, não a mim. Sukhi pertence a ela, mas nossa história se entrelaça tanto, que também pertence um pouco a mim, assim como Terpsícore é partilhada pelas duas... FELIZ NATAL, querida filhota, parceira, amiga..._**

****

Mais um dia de treino no Santuário. Na arena, Aioria, Milo e Shura. Os aprendizes esparramados ao redor dos três ouviam com atenção as explicações dos mestres. Depois formaram duplas para testarem tudo o que ouviram. Os três cavaleiros passavam pelos pares corrigindo posturas e dando novas dicas.

Quando acharam que já dava pra eles se virarem sozinhos, foram para um canto se sentar e conversar.

-E aí, paizão coruja? Quando o Aiorin começa a treinar com o Deba?

-Daqui alguns meses. Ele não vê a hora.

-Só ele? – Milo deu uma piscada para Shura. – Fala a verdade, Oria.

-Porque dizer o óbvio, Escorpião? Desde que Aiorin começou a crescer e desenvolver mais que as outras crianças da idade dele, eu to esperando por esse momento...

-Pois eu não. Quero curtir os meus gêmeos o máximo possível. – Foi a vez de Milo piscar para o Leão. – Tem gente que nem ta preocupado com isso, visto que se casou e nada de chifrudinho no pedaço...

-Heh! A língua de ferrão virou pro meu lado, eh? To em lua-de-mel ainda, _muchacho_. Só no bem-bom...

-Boa desculpa, espanhol folgado. Mas do mesmo modo que existe vida após a morte, existe vida sexual após a gravidez. – Milo deu uma gargalhada, depois bateu na perna de Shura. – Ah, e como tem...

Os três caíram na gargalhada.

Enquanto isso, Terpsícore, Sukhi, Marin, Afrodite e Misty estavam tendo um daqueles "papos de mulheres" na casa de Gêmeos. Amata, Mion e Tessa, já com cinco anos, brincavam de casinha com os gêmeos de Pipe, Maysa e Geryon. Aiorin, Dumas e Moksha ficavam brincando um pouco mais afastados... E a conversa girava sobre crianças... gravidez... e...

-Quer dizer que ta atrasado?

-Mais de quinze dias...

-Você é reguladinha?

-Até demais. Será que é?

-Só fazendo exame. Mas qual o problema?

-Bem... eu não sei o Shu queria... pelo menos, não agora...

-Ah, meu bem – sorriu Marin – Terpsicore e eu somos casadas com gregos, eles são terríveis, não vêem a hora de embuchar a gente. Não sei quanto aos espanhóis...

-Acho que eu posso responder a isso, porque convivi toda a minha vida com esse espanhol em questão. Quando contar a ele, conte no quintal de casa e use tapa-ouvidos. Pois ele vai dar um pulo de alegria tão grande que vai bater a cabeça no teto e vai gritar tanto, que vão ouvir lá no centro de Athenas.

-Dido! – Pipe bateu no braço dele. – Você é sempre tão exagerado...

-Dessa vez, eu concordo com ele. – suspirou Misty. – Shura é muito ligado em crianças. Ele A-DO-RA os gêmeos do Milo. E se derrete pelas meninas em particular. Eu vejo como ele trata a Amata e a Mion...

Sukhi ficou pensando... Disfarçadamente, fez o exame de caixinha e deu positivo. Depois, com a desculpa de fazer compras na cidade, foi ao médico e deu mais positivo ainda. Mas bateu uma certa insegurança como contar. Todos que participaram da conversa já sabiam, mas ninguém contou nada (Incrível!). Numa tarde em que se reuniram nos jardins da casa de Virgem, Shura comentou com Carlo.

Minha mulher está tão feliz, _mira_. Parece até que brilha... _Yo__ soy_ um excelente marido, não?

O italiano deu uma olhada de relance, depois voltou a vista pra olhar direito. Ficou uns bons minutos analisando pra daí acabar com a graça do espanhol:

Mulher quando fica luminosa desse jeito não é o marido. É um filho. Ela com certeza ta grávida.

Você vive me tirando_, hijo duma putta_. – reclamou Shura. – Tudo isso é inveja e... Como? Ela ta grávida? Como você sabe só de olhar? Ela já te contou alguma coisa?

Não.

Contou para o Afrodite?

Não. Mas já tive um grávido na minha casa. Ele brilhava feito uma lâmpada de 200 watts. Quer ver? SHAKA! VEM CÁ!

Qual o tormento de suas almas hoje?

Vai-te à merda, loiro. Olha pra Sukhi. Vê algo de diferente nela?

Ela perdeu o ar de resignação por estar casada com um troglodita bárbaro – Carlo riu e Shura rosnou. – E está mais leve, mais sorridente, uma luz interior que irradia por todos os poros. Será?

Será o quê, guru de araque?

Será que ela está grávida? – Shaka virou-se para os dois cavaleiros e piscou para o cavaleiro de Câncer. – Para a mãe é uma benção, mas para a criança, que karma, ser filha desse... como você diz? Estrumício?

Estrupício. – Carlo bateu nas costas de um Capricórnio em choque. – Viu? Duas opiniões a favor.

Tudo se resolveu mais tarde, depois que a mulherada mais Misty e Afrodite fizeram a cabeça de Sukhi pra revelar o segredo ali mesmo. Eles queriam ver a reação de Shura. Que não foi nada do que Afrodite pensou, mas foi igualmente emotiva. O espanhol se ajoelhou em frente à mulher, encostou a cabeça em sua barriga e chorou. As crianças ficaram assustadas, Mion e Amata o abraçaram chorando também, ele as abraçou, feliz porque dali a nove meses teria uma pequena pra chamar de sua.

O que preocupava muito Sukhi.

E se for menino?

Acha? – Afrodite estava ajudando a escolher os móveis de quarto, em cores pastéis, para ser um quarto de bebê neutro. – Se for menino, ele vai babar do mesmo jeito.

Você disse que ele ia pular e gritar e ele se ajoelhou e chorou. Você não entende muito do meu marido, não, sua biba convencida.

Terpsicore riu.

Pois é, Dido. As pessoas têm umas reações muito estranhas na hora da verdade.

O cavaleiro de Peixes bufou.

Horrorosas! Odeio vocês! Eu errei, oras. Ele entrou em estado de choque e chorou. Mas duvido que ele vá desprezar o filho dele só porque é um menino, certo?

Só que Shura só escolhia nomes de meninas. Dizia a Sukhi que se nascesse homem, ela poderia escolher. Era assim na família dele. Mas ela se preocupava.

Foi uma gravidez tranqüila, apesar disso. Na hora H, Shura fez questão de entrar com ela, o que gerou mais um monte de tiração de sarro em cima de Camus, o único pai que não viu os filhos nascerem.

E nasceu uma menina.

N/A: Nhaaa... Querem me matar? Não pode, não. Faye, seu presente também é um desafio. Você é quem vai nomear, porque a filha é sua. E vai continuar a história, porque também é sua. 22/10/05


End file.
